Petty Conversations
by ninjapixistix
Summary: The day to day conversations of the younger counterparts of the Grimm residence.
1. Well,I Never

"Hey,Grimm, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Ke$ha?"

"Did you say that because Take It Off just came on?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, for saying I look like an autotuned,drunken,glitter puking, whore."

"Whoa!That was hard on Ke$ha!"

"Daphne,you said the exact same thing this morning!"

"That was soooo different."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh,brought your brother in on that."

"Shut up,asylum patient number 3."

"Well I never."

**_•••••••••••••••••_**

In order of speaking: Puck Sabrina Puck Sabrina Daphne Sabrina Daphne Puck Daphne Basil Red Daphne Red


	2. Noob  Noob Noob Noob Noob

Hey!I'm here once again.

* * *

><p>"I am not going to the mall."<p>

"Come on,Puck,you just gotta drive us."

"Just...teleport...or something. Isn't that what you usually do?"

"..."

"As it turns out,dearest Puck, we are all not Raven from Teen Titans."

"Oh my god,you guys have seen Teen Titans?"

"Who's the **_noob_**?"

"Cameron. He's coming to the mall with us."

"WE AREN'T GOING TO THE MALL!"

"Arm wrestle you for it?"

"Listen,**_noob_**, this is none of your bees-ness,okay."

"You sound like you're from Wauwatosha."

"Where is Wauwautosha?"

"What's a Wauwautosha?"

"A city in Wisconsin."

"NOOB,I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"STOP CALLING ME NOOB!"

"CANNOT DENY THE BITTER TRUTH,_noob."_

_"_You said noob funny."

"I was trying to make it sound threatening..."

"FAIL."

"HEY NOOB,WHY IS YOUR MOUTH MOVING?"

"SO THAT IT CAN RADIATE SOUND."

"Listen,_noob,_ no hard feeling or anything,but you're a _noob _with these people,so let me handle it."

"Fine."

"_Nooooob."_

"I would hate to disappoint you and your _noob,_ so leggo to the mall!"

"I'm not a _noob."_

"Dude,you're like House of A-_noob-_is."

"H2O:Just Add _Noob."_

"Cameron 10-_noob."_

"That was nice."

* * *

><p>In order of speaking:<p>

Puck,Daphne,Puck,Daphne(...),Red,Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Puck,Cameron,Puck,Sabrina,Red,Puck, Cameron, Puck, Cameron, Puck, Sabrina, Puck, Cameron,Puck,Cameron, Red,Cameron,Sabrina,Puck,Cameron,Puck,Sabrina,Red, Sabrina and Puck(that was nice).

Last three lines refer to House of Anubis,H20:Just Add Water, and Zoey 101.


	3. Gaysil

I don't own Sisters Grimm.

* * *

><p>"<em>My chick bad,my chick hood,my chick do stuff that your chick wish she could."<em>

"_My chick hood. Baby,baby get good."_

"_My chick bad bad,my chick hood,my chick do stuff that your chick wish she could."_

"Basil! Don't sing that song!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's inappropriate,that's why."

"Okay. Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"What are boobies?"

"The boy is gay."

"Don't call him gay! He's just 3 years old."

"So, I was doing WAY worst stuff when I was three years old..."

"Not everyone was raised in Shakespeare's' twisted mind."

"_Not in front of the __**noob**_."

"Oh,Cameron,I forgot you were in the c-"

"Oh my god."

"Puck,_drive_!"

"But this is so _juicyyyyyyy_."

"It's not _juicy_,turn around."

"Oh it's plenty _juicyyyyyyy_."

"Reds' got a boyfriendddd!"

"He's so gay. Katy Perry,Ur So Gay."

"My little brother is not gay!Turn around and drive the car."

"Oh,Red,Red's boyfriend,_noob,_Daphne,Sabrina, Gaywad,it's the mall."

"Don't call my brother a gaywad."

"Are you a homophobe?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't care. Hey,Red,noob,Marshmallow, Brina, Gaysil, It's the mall."

"Stop calling him that!"

"Clever play on words."

"Don't fist bump him,noob!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey,everyone,look at the big building labeled 'Mall'. Let's go inside."

"Puck, where are you going?"

"TO THE FOOD COURT,_NOOB_!"

"Well,I never."

"Eh,that's what I said."

"Mmm,that's cool..."

"_**STOP KISSING AND GET OUT THE CAR**_!"

"..."

"_**FASTER**_!"

"Go,noob,go,you've never seen Sabrina angry before."

"It is an experience I never wish to give to anyone."

"What are we talking about? I heard _give it to anyone._"

"Perp."

* * *

><p>In order of appearance:<p>

Daphne,Red,Basil,Sabrina,Basil,Sabrina,Basil,Sabrina,Basil,Puck,Daphne,Puck,Sabrina,Puck,Sabrina,Daphne,Sabrina,Puck,Red,Puck,Sabrina,Basil,Puck,Sabrina,Puck,Daphne,Puck,Daphne,Puck, Sabrina,Cameron,Sabrina,Cameron,Puck,Cameron,Puck,Cameron,Red,Cameron,Sabrina,Everyone Left In The Car(moving out-{...}),Sabrina,Daphne,Red,Puck,Basil.

Yay for three chapters in a story!


	4. Victoria Can Keep Her Secret

I do not own Sisters Grimm!

* * *

><p>"Oh,let's go to Aeropostale!"<p>

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"Puck, it's mall rules that you can't eat until you go to half the number of stores you intend to. So,in this case, five stores before eating."

"You really believe I'm going to go into these stores with you?"

"Grimm's on my side."

"No, I'm on the side that doesn't involve Victoria's Secret."

"But we have to go! They're having a special on Demi bra's!"

"Oh,dude,TMI!"

"HEY! Victoria can keep her secret, you can too!"

"Heh, Victoria sounds a lot like Veronica."

"Ugh!" "

"Noob,man,disgusting!"

"Here comes breakfast!"

"VOLCANO!"

"Wha-?"

"My-my mo-mothers n-name is VERONICA!"

"...And there she blows."

* * *

><p>In speaking order: Daphne<p>

Puck

Red

Puck

Daphne

Sabrina

Puck

Sabrina

Daphne

Noob/Cameron

Sabrina

Noob/Cameron

Daphne

Puck

Sabrina

Red

Noob/Cameron

Sabrina

Puck


End file.
